Who's That Girl?
by Stratusfaction
Summary: Ch 5 Up! Sequel to Falling Apart. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but a mystery woman from John’s past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air.
1. Open Your Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to any of the WWE superstars that are used in the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and any events that are similar to the superstars lives outside of the ring is complete coincidence.

**Summary:** Sequel to **Falling Apart**. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but what happens when a mystery woman from John's past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air?

**Characters:** Trish Stratus and John Cena reprise their roles in the ongoing saga, as well as Joanie Lauer, Jeff Hardy and countless others making appearances to round out the story.

* * *

"I will never have the wedding I want at this rate!" Trish screamed throughout the women's locker room.

It was true, she couldn't exactly wrestle anymore, not with carrying the baby that never slept around in her tummy, and with all the wedding preparations. She came and stayed because she wanted to be around the women and see them all get ready to make their entrances. She also had to admit she stayed around because she missed it, and wanted to be there for John.

Things didn't seem to be going the way he wanted them too, and after just losing his United States Championship to Carlito, it seemed he needed all the support he could get. And who better to give it to him then his faithful fiancée Trish.

"Honey, what seems to be the issue now?" her long time friend Joanie said, coming out the shower at the pronouncement, and wanting to soothe her friends growing anger.

"I know I don't wrestle anymore, and that frees up a lot of time where I can actually sit down and plan this wedding the way I want too, but so far everything I have planned seems to be going either unnoticed or is getting turned down. How the hell does John think I am going to handle all of this?"

"With time, patience and your personal touch?" Joanie asked, not wanting to aggravate her friend more, but sensing that this was more then wedding jitters and stress. This had to be about the baby, and the fact that the due date was getting closer by the minute.

Trish, stopping and listening to her friends question realized she had been losing her mind again. It seemed to be happening more lately, and it seemed that whenever she did, all she did was blame John for doing things wrong. Knowing she was losing it again seemed to make her come back to reality.

"I did it again didn't I?"

Joanie blushed and threw her arms around her friend. She could only imagine all of the things Trish was feeling, and she had to admit, she longed herself to be able to feel some of what her friend was feeling. It seemed like that wouldn't ever happen though.

"Why don't you go find John, I am sure he is done with whatever they have him doing these days, and then maybe you two should get out of here and get some much needed rest."

"John wants more then rest, believe me."

"Oh now I didn't want to hear that much information Trish! Have some heart for your single and alone friends would you?"

Pulling out of the hug and laughing, Trish smiled and made her way toward the locker room door. Joanie was right, maybe finding John and getting away from the work she couldn't do would help her out right now. She was frustrated, and in the end the person that would get the worst of it was her John.

* * *

As she made her way down the hallway she thought about all they had gone through to get where they were now, six months later, pregnancy almost at its end, a wedding date right around the corner.

It certainly had been a long road coming. When she had the accident, and John hadn't been around her, she had assumed that when she walked out of the restaurant that day, it would be the last time they would ever be seen together again. But when she found out just how much he had cared, well it had taken her breathe away. Now all she had to do was make sure that they both made it to the altar alive.

"Just the lady I wanted to see."

She turned at the sound of the voice, and came face to face with her fiancé. A smile erupted on her lips and she wrapped her arms around him.

The scent almost immediately hit her. He smelled, really really bad. She could tell him to take his arms off her, and risk upsetting him, or she could just grin and bear it. Before she could even make up her mind, her body did it for her.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you alright?"

The last thing John needed to hear after his hard fought match was that she was going into labour. Not that he hadn't been thinking about that the entire time he was out in the ring. But knowing it now wouldn't help because nothing was ready.

"I am not in labour if that's what your asking."

"Then what is it baby?" he asked as he walked towards her again.

"Promise you won't get mad, but man you need to take a shower."

John laughed and with one little kiss on the cheek, he headed for the locker room. Trish stood around outside, pacing the hallway waiting for his okay to enter the usually packed locker room. Before she could enter the room herself though, someone else tried.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing back here?"

The woman, and the little boy clinging to her just looked up and stared. It was obvious that they didn't have a clue who she was, and why she was even asking.

"We drove all night to get here, and we were told this is where we could find John Cena."

"Well if you're a fan, you aren't allowed access back here."

"Believe me, we are not fans."

"Then what do you want with John" she asked, wondering what this woman thought she was doing.

""My name is Samantha Jamieson, and this is my son Noah. I have been trying to avoid making this move, but I am here to introduce them to each other. John and Noah."

"But why?"

"Because I am John's ex girlfriend, and this is his son."

As the words hit Trish, all she could do was look down at the little boy standing in front of her. He looked no more then three, maybe even younger, and with close inspection he did look entirely like John. Emotions filled her body, and she found herself unable to stand straight up.

John came to the door then, and upon seeing Samantha, took one long look over at Trish, and as the darkness surrounded her, she fell to the ground, her last thought being one of dread.

John Cena wasn't at all the man he made himself out to be. John was a man with secrets.

His biggest one being, he had a son.

* * *


	2. Live To Tell

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to any of the WWE superstars that are used in the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and any events that are similar to the superstars lives outside of the ring is complete coincidence.

**Summary:** Sequel to **Falling Apart**. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but what happens when a mystery woman from John's past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air?

**Characters:** Trish Stratus and John Cena reprise their roles in the ongoing saga, as well as Joanie Lauer, Jeff Hardy and countless others making appearances to round out the story.

**A/N: **I am glad to see there is still an interest in this story, I was kind of hoping I hadn't lost anyone due to the fact that I didn't clear up the accident in the last story, and well who doesn't like having pure hell raised in a romance? Thanks for the review, **Trish Rocks** and yes Kurt will make a comeback real soon.

* * *

She lay so still in his arms he had no idea what had come over her. He knew Samantha was still standing off to his right, and that she had dragged a little boy into her problems with him, but he wasn't in the least concerned with her and only with what had happened with his wife to be.

"Trish baby, please wake up! Come on honey, come back to me."

She could hear his voice, but it seemed like there was a huge amount of distance between them. She wanted to answer him, and in her head she had, but she obviously hadn't said anything out loud. This was going to take longer then she thought then.

"Jesus Samantha, can you at least run to one of the other locker rooms and get someone to get help out here? Or is standing around a talent of yours?"

He hadn't meant to sound bitter but what the hell could she be doing here now? It had been over 3 years since they had split up, and he had gone to make himself something in the WWE. The pain of the words that she spilled out that night he left made him fill over with pain and anger like it had happened yesterday.

"Sorry, come on Noah, lets go and get someone to help this poor woman."

They made their way down the hall as quickly as they could, or as she could with the kid in tow. What the hell was she thinking coming here after all these years, and bringing one of her many babysitting jobs? He would have all of those answers and more as soon as he took care of Trish.

Within seconds, he felt her slowly move her head and his heart breathed a sigh of relief. If there was anything he didn't want in this world, it was to lose Trish again. He had come too close before, and with the way things were going now, the wedding only weeks away, he would be damned if someone tried to do it again.

* * *

A few hours later she lay in the hospital bed, a bandage around the bruised areas on her forehead, looking more like a mummy then a pregnant WWE Diva. Her friends had all come around her again, to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. But everyone seemed to have the same questions she did.

Who was that woman, and what was her old tie to John. Was she a groupie and three years ago he had slept with her, no strings and now she wanted to take him to the cleaners? Or were they in love, and he broke her heart and left her pregnant and alone?

Trish had to admit that her heart was leaning towards number one. She would never want to believe that John would do that to someone, but after their past with Torrie, her head wanted to believe he was a liar.

"Trish what happened? John wouldn't tell us anything, only that they had to get you here for risk of losing the baby and a concussion. What caused you to faint?" Joanie asked, coming up the bedside and clasping her friends hand in hers. There was something going on here, and she was no doubt not going to like it.

"I went to meet John like you told me too, when this woman came out of nowhere."

"And she hit you?"

"No, not exactly. Well she didn't lay a finger on me if that's what you mean but what she told me sure knocked me out, and I fainted and knocked myself out for a few minutes."

"Who was she and what was she doing around John's locker room?"

"She was bringing John's son to see his father."

Joanie almost fainted herself from the shock that the statement brought. There was just no way all of this was happening as they were so close to being married. Surely the pain had to behind them. She was reminded of her situation with Paul, and she quickly shook her head and got back to what her friend was saying.

"John is a father?"  
  
"Yeah and trust me, it shocked me too. Well hell I don't know if she is even telling the truth and I haven't had a chance to even tell if he really remembers her, but from the way she talked, this was his son and well she was here to give it to him."

"Jesus, I would have never thought John could keep something like this from you. I mean Torrie yes, it sucked but in the end she turned out to get what she deserved, she got divorced and went away alone. But having a kid with some other woman from the past and not telling the woman you are about to marry?"

"My question exactly. Speaking of John, where is he right now? I would have thought he would be here to find out if I was alright."

Joanie tried to think of something better to tell her friend then the truth. When the truth was that he was out in the waiting room talking to a woman right now who very well might be the one he was lying to Trish about.

"Do you know where my fiancé is Joanie?" Trish asked, a worried look climbing over her already glowing and perpetrated face.

* * *

"What the hell do you want Samantha? I thought we said all we needed to say when you chose to call me a loser and an asshole and walked out of my life."

Samantha knew she was hurting him now by being there, but she really didn't think she had any other choice. It had been hard fielding questions from her son about who his real daddy was, and when she had made the choice to come, she hadn't really thought that John may have moved on and himself been married with children. Which it turns out, he pretty much was.

"I am no proud of the way I handled things all those years ago John, and if I had the chance to go back I wouldn't have walked away and said those horrible things to you. But I did what I thought was right at the time. You were leaving, we were going to be alone. It was just the way it had to be."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused by what he was asking. She surely hadn't said the word we when she had meant herself.

"You said, you were leaving, we were going to be alone. Who the hell are you talking about and make sure you tell me the truth this time."

"The truth is John... the truth is I meant me and my son Noah."

"What difference did my leaving make on you and Noah? Its not like he was mine or anything."

As soon as he said the words he knew that that was what was happening here. Noah was now three and a half and well the timing seemed to make sense. The reason she was here was to tell him that Noah was his.

John stood to his feet and with anger and resentment in his eyes he glared hard at her, not trusting himself not to hit her.

"You mean to tell me that he is my son and for the last three and a half years you just neglected to tell me?"

She couldn't bear to tell him yes, so she just hung her head down in shame and nodded her answer, hoping she could erase all of this pain she had caused.

"I can't believe this."

"Well John, there is one more thing you should know. Yes Noah is yours, but the real reason I came here is because all those years ago I made a mistake letting you go, and for what its worth now, I just want you to know I never stopped loving you, which is why I decided to keep Noah and raise him alone."

John, not wanting to hear anymore walked from the chairs where they had been sitting, and went for the door of Trish's hospital room. If Samantha wanted an answer, she was going to have to wait for one, and wait for a long time.

Hell would freeze over before he would ever look at Samantha Jamieson the way he did back then ever again. Now he just had to make sure Trish knew the whole truth before she heard it from somewhere else.

* * *


	3. I Will Be Strong, Even If It All Goes Wr...

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to any of the WWE superstars that are used in the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and any events that are similar to the superstars lives outside of the ring is complete coincidence.

**Summary:** Sequel to **Falling Apart**. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but what happens when a mystery woman from John's past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air?

**Characters:** Trish Stratus and John Cena reprise their roles in the ongoing saga, as well as Joanie Lauer, Jeff Hardy and countless others making appearances to round out the story.

**A/N:** **Tempestia and Trish Rocks **thank you very much for the reviews and the interest. I just knew I couldn't let this love story rest the way it was, I had to add another element into it. So I am glad you guys like it.

* * *

When he entered the hospital room he saw Joanie standing off near the door, with a deer caught in the headlights look on her face, and another look like she wanted to get out and John was her easy way to it.

"How's my wonderful bride to be feeling? The doctor said there shouldn't be a lot of residual damage and that the baby looks to be growing and adapting just fine."

Trish threw Joanie a look like she really didn't know what to say to him and didn't know how to tell him that either, so Joanie signalled she understood and touched John gently on the arm, making him take his attention away from Trish for the moment.

"What?"

"John she just bumped into someone from your past, and although she doesn't know everything about her, what she thinks she knows is running havoc on her feelings."

"What are you trying to say here Joanie? That she thinks I knew that Noah was my son and that I've been cheating this entire time?"

"Given your past with Torrie don't you think she has every right to think that?"

John thought about that question for a moment. It was true, Trish did have every right to think that he was stepping out on her. But as much of a right as she had to believe it, it didn't make it true, and that's what he had come to the room to try to explain to her.

"I didn't know about Noah until about five minutes ago, for what its worth Joanie. What I came in here to do was talk to her and make her see that for once her fears aren't reality and the only family I am thinking about is the one I want to have with her."

"I believe you John, but you might need to work really hard to make her believe it. I think she knows you well enough to know you didn't do what she thinks you did, but at the same time the pregnancy is making her mind run off in ways it shouldn't."

"Well thanks for the heads up, but if you don't mind do you think I can talk to her alone for a minute?"

"Certainly. I am sorry that you have to go through all of this again John. If you need anything I will be right outside."

"Thanks."

He watched as Joanie left the room and when the door was shut all the way he tuned himself and his body back into the silence around the both of them. He had no idea what the right thing to say was, but he knew he had to start somewhere, so he let the words just tumble from his lips.

"Baby, just hear me out alright, it's not what you think it is."

* * *

As soon as Joanie got outside of the room she noticed the young woman off to the side, gripping her son tightly and assumed this had to be the woman that was wreaking havoc on her best friends life.

She made her way over to where the woman stood, but before she could even utter one word there was a large commotion as someone ran off the elevator, almost smacking into her. When she looked up, ready to yell at the intruder, she noticed it was a very alert Kurt Angle.

"Where's the fire man?" she asked, trying to lighten the moment which was noticeably frazzled by making a joke.

"I got a call from John, saying that Trish had been rushed to the hospital and that it might be something to do with the baby."

"The baby is fine and she is fine, listen why don't we have a seat over there and I can fill you in on what happened?" she demanded that he do it more then asking him too, and when he took the first step and sat down, she followed suit.

"So why don't you tell me what happened here Joanie?"

"Well first you have to promise me that you will not take John's head off when I am finished."

Kurt didn't like the sound of that, he had hoped that the stupid moments in John's life were over now that he and Trish were minutes from walking down the aisle, but apparently he had been wrong.

"What the hell did he do now?"

"He has a son, and before you yell at me, he didn't know about it until about five minutes ago."

"What does any of this have to do with my girl?" he said obviously meaning Trish. Kurt and her had been friends since a party where she had the chance to get to know his wife. Ever since then he had been like a bigger brother, wanting what was best for her.

"Apparently this woman showed up at John's locker room and Trish had thought she was a fan sneaking backstage. It was there that it was confirmed that she wasn't a fan but she was there to show John his son. She passed out and hit her head on the floor on the way down, because John stunned didn't get to her in time. So that's why she is here. She is fine, he is startled still but it looks like nothing damaging has been done physically."

"Where is this woman now?"

"Just over there with the little boy. I was going to have a few words with her before I went back to check on John and Trish." She answered, motioning over to where the young boy sat with the tight lipped woman.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for. She came here to cause a scene so why don't we give one too her?"

* * *

"What do I think it is?"

"She is a woman I knew over three years ago. We were pretty close, and when I got my contract to come out here, she basically picked up and dumped me. It took me a very long time to get over her, but once I met you she wasn't anything but a memory."

"So you haven't talked to her or had contact with her since the day you left town and came here to the WWE? Do you really think I am going to believe that?"

"Yes I do, because it's the truth damn it."

"The two of you had a child together and knowing you the way I think I do, or well thought I did, you wouldn't just get up and walk away from your own child. Its heartless and mean and that hasn't been you. At least not since we got together."

"She just told me that Noah was mine Trish. I didn't have a clue when I left back then, and I didn't have a clue until she cornered me now."

Trish wanted to believe him, but her heart was in pain. She felt like she was dying from the inside out. When they had gotten together earlier in the year and gotten past all of the pain of Torrie and her accident, she had thought that they had beaten everything.

Now out of the blue comes a son he claims to never have known, and the threat of it looming over their happiness together. She couldn't deal with any more pain if she wanted their child to be born alright.

"With everything that is happened why should I believe you?"

"Because you love me Trish. You might not believe me now, but if you look deep inside your heart you will know I didn't plan any of this. I love you, and the family we were going to have, I wouldn't have done shit to ruin that."

She turned her head to the side as he spoke, silently willing him to leave the room and just walk away from her now. She loved him, he knew it and she knew that he was right about it, but at that moment in time, the pain of learning her fiancé had a child and a family before her, well it was just too much to bear.

If John already had a child, and a woman that obviously still loved him, where did she fit into the equation?

When she turned her head around, she noticed he was no longer standing in front of the bed, and the only sound throughout the room was that of her breathing and the door as it swung closed behind her.

* * *


	4. Finding Myself

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to any of the WWE superstars that are used in the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and any events that are similar to the superstars lives outside of the ring is complete coincidence.

**Summary:** Sequel to **Falling Apart**. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but what happens when a mystery woman from John's past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air?

**A/N: **As usual thanks you **Trish Rocks** for the reviews and keep them coming, I enjoy hearing from you, keeps the ideas flowing.This will be a short chapter, but the next one will be the normal long length. I'm glad you liked Kurt showing up, I like writing him, especially in that last chapter. Kurt to the rescue!!

* * *

"You mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing here?" Kurt asked, low enough so that he didn't alarm the little boy standing closely to the side of his mother. He had kids of his own, the last thing he wanted to do was scare this one.

The woman turned around, and both Kurt and Joanie noted that she was attractive and looked a little like Trish in some features, which gave away the reason John had been so attracted to her no doubt.

"I came here to allow my son the chance to get to know his real father."

"At the expense of the little boys father's pregnant fiancée? Yeah that seems like a very good plan. What's your real game here lady?" Joanie choked out. No one was going to take advantage of her friend and get away with it.

Samantha looked Joanie up and down, deciding whether or not to give the woman the time of day. From watching wrestling in the last little while, she knew of the man before her as Kurt Angle, but the woman remained unknown.

"I had no idea who the woman was outside his locker room. Whether you choose to believe that or not is your own business, but I came here for one reason and one reason only."

"Yeah so you say, to reunite the little boy with his father. Why didn't you think of doing that three years ago? He is three right?"

"Yes he is three, but I didn't come sooner because I didn't think that this little glitch would fit into John's plans as a wrestler. As it turns out not knowing his father is not exactly right for my little boy either."

"Again, something you should have thought about three years ago."

The woman looked hurt by the remark, possibly because she had known the same thing and relived it over and over again for three years. As much as Kurt wanted to wrap his hands around her throat at that moment, he could also see where she was coming from. This was one hell of an awful situation.

"Noah needs his father, as much as I don't want him too know him."

"You don't think John would be a good father?"

"No, he would be good I know that. Listen, I don't think its right that I am here right now. Its obvious that your main concern is the young woman in the hospital room. I needn't be here to take you away from that."

Joanie was sick of Samantha already. Just sitting here listening to the conversation between Kurt and her, she was pissed off. Samantha had obviously known that John had to have moved on, and chose this moment for a reason. There had to be more then one reason for her showing up right now. Was it possible she was still in love with him and hoped to bring him back home with her and their son?

"For once you say something that isn't totally selfish. Why don't you get the hell out of here and let Trish and John deal with this the proper way."

Samantha stood from chair, obviously ready to make an exit but before she could, John came storming from Trish's room, an obvious look of hurt in his eyes. Kurt had seen this look too many times on his young friends face. Something hadn't worked out the way he expected it too and he needed to step away for awhile.

"Samantha, get Noah and meet me out front. I am going to take you to a nearby hotel and get the two of you situated. I think this is as good a time as any to get to know my son."

Acknowledging Kurt's presence, he nodded and walked out the opposite way from which he had come. It was obvious to Joanie, who knew that look in his eyes, that Trish hadn't excepted what he had told her. It looked like the ball just fell into the wrong court.

Grabbing Samantha by the arm before she could scurry away, Joanie looked deep into the woman's eyes.

"Listen, Trish and John have gone through hell to be together, and they now have a baby and a wedding on the way. I don't have to tell you how much of an issue there would be if that get messed with. So keep your distance, or it wont just be your business anymore. I will be making it mine."

Watching her walk away after the warning, Joanie had a sick feeling in her stomach. As much as Trish was hurting she had to listen to what John was saying, or she might just loose the man of her dreams to his other family.

* * *


	5. Is She Really Going Out With Him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to any of the WWE superstars that are used in the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and any events that are similar to the superstars lives outside of the ring is complete coincidence.

**Summary:** Sequel to **Falling Apart**. Trish and John are about to be married, with baby making a perfect three. Their lives seem complete, but what happens when a mystery woman from John's past makes her presence known, throwing the future of our happy couple up in the air?

**A/N:** **Tempestia**, and **Trish Rocks**, thank you so much for the reviews and I am glad you don't like Samantha. Well hell who would? Home wrecker is what she is turning out to be. Anyway here is the next instalment, sorry I made the two of you wait so long for it. I almost forgot about it with all my computer problems as of late.

* * *

It was a week after the whole hospital escapade, she was at home in Toronto trying to cook a meal over the oven, but it not turning out the way she had planned. She hadn't heard a word from John and she was beginning to wonder if he hadn't already decided to go back to his past and ignore their future. 

From the news flashes Joanie called her about, he had brought Noah to most of the events and Samantha hadn't been too far behind. It seemed John hadn't wanted their family as much as she had thought because the time had long passed for mistrust and anger.

She had known John wouldn't lie about this and since being home, she realized more then ever how much she missed him, although her calls to him went unreturned, or uncared about. Who knew what the man she loved was up too now? Certainly not her.

The phone shook her from her thoughts, and turning the oven off she went to answer it. She wasn't expecting a call but then again, maybe John had heard her late night pleas to come home where he belonged.

"Hello?"

"Trish?"

"Yes?" she asked, not recognizing the voice and hoping that it wasn't going to be another crazy fan stalking her again.

"It's Samantha. I am downstairs outside of your place, I was just thinking now would be a good time to talk."

"What do we have to talk about?"

"John, and what has been going on since I arrived in town with Noah."

"Fine, I will buzz you in. Although I don't see what we have to talk to each other about."

She pushed the buzzer close to the door, and ended the call, placing the cordless phone back in the cradle. With everything going smooth with the baby and the little kicks she had been feeling, she was worried about having this type of a talk right now. She didn't want to cause the baby any more distress.

"Thank you for letting me in, do you mind if I sit down?" Samantha asked gently, obviously realizing that there was still a baby to concern herself with. With Trish's nod, she made her way into the apartment and sat down on the white leather couch.

"So what exactly do you want to talk to me about again?"

"Well I know I have caused a lot of problems since turning up into town. I also know that since I have been staying with John, that he hasn't talked to you or come by to see the baby or at least to make sure you are alright. I wanted to let you know that I had nothing to do with that."

"I'm sure you didn't. This is between me and John though. It really has nothing to do with you."

Samantha seemed to let that comment sink in for a moment before talking again.

"You mean to tell me that the two of you were on the rocks before I showed up and scared you enough to put you in the hospital. Because from what your caring friends tell me, that is not how it went at all."

"What did they tell you then?"

"That I am interfering where I don't need to be, and that I should just pick up and move on. I have to admit for a long time I thought they were right. Now though, I think Noah is what John needs."

"As long as you get to come a long for the ride as well, is that right?"

Samantha's face grew cold with anger, not wanting to upset this woman but sensing her resentment all the way across the room.

"Would you rather I just left my son with John and let the two of you raise him? Now really Trish, what kind of mother would I be?"

"A better one then you are. Leaving it alone for three years and just expecting to walk back in like nothing has changed. Let me tell you something Samantha, I know you didn't just come back to let John know about Noah. You came back because that piece of your past is missing and you long for it again. You want John back, and anyone with half a brain could tell you that. Well as of right now, you have him don't you? So why come talk to me?"

It was obvious Trish knew what was going on here, and Samantha didn't see much point in playing games with her. She figured she had better admit to the cards she brought to the table or this could only turn out bad.

"I do love John, and I have for the last five years of my life. I knew him before he was with the WWE which gives me the advantage of understanding him better then you. Honestly, when I came here, I came only for Noah, but when I saw him again, yes I have to admit I wanted what I didn't have. I wanted him."

"And now?"

"I have to get rid of you."

* * *

"When mommy come home?" Noah asked pulling on John's leg to lift him up for airplane rides again. 

They had been together all afternoon, and as much as John was enjoying it, he really wanted to just call Trish and make sure she was alright. He loved the little boy instantly upon knowing that he was his, but he also had to think about the woman he loved now, and the baby they were carrying together. He would move heaven and earth to back to the love they shared.

But there had been no call, no invite from Trish and from what Kurt had told him at the show the week before, she was settled back at home in Toronto and seemed to be making out just fine. How could she just throw away their love story just like that? What would make her that cold towards him after what they shared.

His thoughts rang to Samantha, and how calm and patient she had been since staying with him, and how much he had missed having her in his life. Was it possible that Trish knew something he didn't, and was letting him move on without her?

Just as soon as he thought about it, he banished it. The only person in the world he wanted to move on with was Trish, and he just couldn't let her go.

"She said she had an errand and would be back in a day or so." John said, bending down to Noah and rubbing his head lightly. A sign of love.

He couldn't handle it anymore, he had to call Trish, he had to make sure for himself that she was really letting him go. As he dialled the number he waited for the pickup, and when it came, he almost fell back off his chair.

"Well John what a pleasant surprise. Trish and I were just talking about you."

* * *


End file.
